the_end_of_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Plot
Full Plot Act I You, as the player, is contacted by Angelita from the Last Existential Fun Fair. She tells you that you have to save all the universes by guided some powerful Agents into multiple missions. The Judges, seven all-mighty beings want to erase the universes because it's beginning to be too much works for them. The only way to stop the erasing, it's to stole the source of power from each Judge, and this will be the goal of each missions you will operate with your agents. The agents were selected by Angelita from all the universes as the best help for the mission but they must not to know the true. Angelita uses most of her power to keep you and your missions unknown from the Judges but if one of them know the true, she won't be able to maintain her influence and the Judges will certainly speed up the erasing. So you also need to make them believe that they are in a big party game and not on a mission to save their existence. This is also the reason why she chooses you, you are the best choice to conduct the missions but also you are just as insignificant as she needs you to be to protect you from the Judges, they will never be suspicious of a basic human like you (contrary to the powerful heroes and villains in your team). Your first step will be to master operator skills by training yourself with Bunea the first potential agent to arrive in the Fun Fair. Act II Joined you to the Last Existential Fun Fair, Bowie and Giselle. As you start to get know more your agents, Angelita encourages you to become friend with them, the more closer you get the more useful they will be in their missions. For now, everyone seems to have a good time. Begins your real first mission, the objective is to enter in the Judge Flamme’s home and use the Descension to void his power. The Descension is the only object able to do that and it's also the reason you start with Flamme, he has this object. You will have to steal the Descension, replace him with a fake one so nobody will be suspicious and then use the object on Flamme himself. You finally succeed to knocked out the first Judge but Angelita warns you Flamme was the weakest of the Judges, and for now, you will have to repeat this process for all the remaining Judges, each stronger than the last. Now, the game is really on. Act III The Act starts with a dilemma, Madame Mothana and Mons, two new agents appearing in the Fun Fair, hate each other and force you to chose which one you want to compete with. Demonio, Angelita’s devil brother, discovers her sister’s plan and want to make things more complicated for her, because he thinks that it will be fun to annoy her. You must convince him to not reveal the plan to the Judges by using his love for the games. Finally, you convince Demonio to play the game with you, you as the one who needs to steal from the Judges and Demonio as your adversary that need to prevent you from doing in it. In eight days, if you did not take all of the Judges' power, Demonio win and make all the agents and yourself come back to their respective universe waiting for the End of Time. You then start the mission to steal the Judge Delusion's power. To do it, you have to scare him until he can't even move. Your plan works and another Judge is knocked out! At the end, Demonio wants to spice up the game and then makes appear in the game: The Centurions, his own team of super agents from various universe. Among them there is the agent (Madame Mothana or Mons) that you have to reject from your team earlier. Act IV You get to know your new agents but also The Centurion. Like the others, the Centurions members think they are in a game and against your team. and like the others, they must not to know the truth about what's really going on. This time you will steal the power of the Judge Soundwave, who is living in a non-stop rave party. Using rhythmic logic and cool attitude, your agents manage to reach him and steal his power. A third Judge is knocked out! As you celebrate another victory, Giselle , one of your agents, shares with you that she knows everything, you are working with Angelita to steal the Judges’ Power and save the universe. You, then, freeze in terror. Act V Why does the Judges did not know yet, now that Giselle knows? She told you that, as yourself, she is very obscure for the Judges as she never did anything memorable in her life, she is just friend with a great detective and one time she was the suspect of a murder. You are relief to know that she is not a threat but as the others seems very important in their world, you have to keep the secret from them. You become friend with Giselle as you finally have an ally with you can talk about the real plan behind the missions, Angelita being too evasive. The next Judge to steal is Minerva, to have her you choose to attract her in a trap. The plan succeeds, a fourth Judge is knocked out! But something wrong happened during the last mission, bad surprise and suspicious bad luck. Giselle, who investigated on her side, has a theory. There is a traitor in your own team! Someone has their own agenda and it won't be good for you. Act VI Giselle and you start to think that the traitor must be working with Demonio but you need proof. Unfortunately, the more you dig the more you understand that neither Demonio or any Centurion know about a traitor in your team. If the traitor is all by himself, he is more dangerous than expected, at least Demonio doesn't want the Judge to know what's going on, but the traitor what does he want? The next Judge to steal is XiFang, to have him you turn his guard against him. The plan succeeds, a fifth Judge is knocked out! Despite the last victory, you are still anxious. Suddenly, Giselle comes to you, she is vanishing! You try to save her but she just has the time to reveal you where she hid all her researches before vanishing in the space. Act VII Before vanishing, Giselle gave you her researches about the traitor and the Judges. She understood that the traitor does not know the truth yet, but it's about to. As the traitor suspected that there is something powerful hidden behind this game, he also started to make weird blue print focusing on the Descension, Giselle thought that the traitor want to tamper the weapon for a still unknown goal. She also discovered that one of the Centurion would be interested to be on your team, but she did not know which one. You discover by yourself, that this Centurion was Aingeru and you convince him to join you. As you start the next mission, against the Judge Supernova, you start to understand that the Judge knows what's going on and try to play with you. You finally able to be more clever than him and a sixth Judge is knocked out! As your return to the Fun Fair, you are now pretty sure that Supernova knew. This theory is quickly confirmed as Angelita appears in panic. One of your agent discovered the truth and now all the Judges know what is going on... They don't want to wait anymore, they are launching, right now, the END OF TIME ! Act VIII The traitor is revealed to be Bunea who, with a little help of Demonio, was changed into her dark side, Vulpea. Now that the End of Time begun, everyone is afraid even Demonio, who starts to understand what he will lost, decides to join your side with his Centurions (Madame Mothana or Mons included). Unfortunately, Vulpea is still on the loose, determined to take all the Judges’ power for herself, she captures the soul of most of the other Centurions, making them working for her! And to be sure you don’t cause any problem, she traps all your agents during a fake mission and steal the Descension. There is still hope, there is only one Judge left, Taurus. She maybe is the strongest but with the End of Time still in progress maybe you can stop her. But first you have to take back all your lost agents, using the Wild Cards, two agents, Alec and Amy that normally only play in your mission in exchange of charges. With their help, you bring back all your team ready for the last mission! When you manage to reach Taurus, you comes across trying to stole her power with a modified Descension, she wants to steal the power not annihilate it like the Descension normally do. Her invention fails and Vulpea is absorbed by Taurus. The universes are running out of Time! Angelita tries to use the Descension but it's too unstable. Suddenly, Demonio comes to her and helps her. Like Taurus and Vulpea, they use the Descension to transform themselves into Divinid@, a being strong enough to stop the last Judge. Helped by you, Divinid@ is able to reach the Judge and defeats her, stopping one for all the erasure. The universes are now safe, Divinid@ will make sure of that. Now every agents and Centurion come back to their universe but Divinid@ has a last surprise for you. She brings you from your computer to the FunFair the game and offers you to spend a moment with your best friend to enjoy the theme park one last time! Secret Act There is a optional Act for the player if it follows specific conditions. It takes place during the Act VIII. As the universes collapse with the End of Time, the player chose to jump in the void followed by all his agents. If Giselle is still somewhere she must to be there and you have to save her. In the Void, the player meets The Plumber, an inter-dimensional Titan charged to erase all the universes. It lives beyond time and space, it was there before everything even the Judges and will still be there after. The fight against him is difficult but the team recieves help from a mysterious presence that'll be revealed as Giselle, who changes drastically. Giselle finally meets the player and informs them that she was living thousand years there because time runs differently in the Void. Finally they put all-together The Plumber to sleep, the player offers to Giselle to come back in the Last Existential Fun Fair but she can't go through the portal, she is now part of the Void. Category:Story